galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
CH 18: Traitors
CH 18 COWARDS I was certain a fight was about to start, Orkh-Oghr or not. While I was not a body language expert like Lt. Senhadjii and none of the Porsthir captain's crew members belonged to a species I was familiar with, the posture of the group was unmistakable. The Red Dragon said to the leader of that other team."Let us postpone hostilities. If I understand you are of a region of space I am particularly interested in, you would not be interested in providing a little local knowledge to an endeavor of mine?" "I would rather die than providing you with anything. You proclaimed to be an associate of this foul coward trying to hide behind you." The dragon did not like that, he always wanted to be in charge; perhaps a side effect of being an Admiral for quite a spell, that and of course being Thauran. I scolded myself to generalize again. The disguised Thauran snarled."I gather you are new to these parts. I am the Red Dragon and there isn't anyone as powerful and dangerous out there, so heed my warning, pelted one. You can be nice and civilized and be on my side or you might find yourself paying for your oversights." "Since it seems my associate knows these parts you call home, your expertise is not even needed." "Now leave this place or I have you cleared out. You are on the biggest table and I decided we need it." The Orkh-Oghr guards seemed uncomfortable with the situation. Their leader said."While it is not a big secret that you, Red Dragon have some connection to the Hull Builders guild, but this side of the planet is run by the Engine builders. So we simply leave now and collect evidence and survivors for the mines later." While the Orkh patrol left, more of Red Dragon's crew appeared in the door, with drawn weapons. One of them I remembered well, being part of the self-invited dinner party, holding a big blaster."I believe our Captains made it clear to vacate that table." I said to the Porsthir captain."I would be honored to have you and your crew as my guests. Maybe I can show you that chivalry exists in this part of the universe. Oh and I doubt anyone brave enough, objecting." The wolf-like leader did get up."It will be a sensible thing to do I assume. However, I am not done with this coward." He got up shoved the entire table across the empty space and joined it with ours. His crew took the seats and the Porsthir said."This is what you meant, right?" "As if you read my mind. Now drink, eat and be merry. To the still present proprietor, I said."Bring the best and anything my friends and guests may order. I will gladly be the host." The Red Dragon and his entourage clearly felt the open insult and joined two tables themselves thus creating a clear divide in the eatery. Har-Hi noticed and said with a grin. "Just like the planet." The wolf-like being stood and said."I am Parth Winthers, the shipmaster of the Whispering Vengeance. This is part of my crew. We are indeed from very far and we traveled for several rotations to this region of space." "Welcome then to the Upward sector as we call this quarter of the galaxy. I am Black Velvet, captain of the Silver Streak. Now I was very serious, I feel honored by your presence and it will add much honor if you accept my invitation for food and drink. Please indulge yourself in whatever you like." "Good captain Velvet, we came here for a few drinks and information, but the information we were seeking walked through the door, so we will gladly accept your hospitality." While we only made small talk, I carefully avoided any nosy questions. Somehow I felt it was good to gain the trust of this shipmaster and his crew. The captains on the other table and their associates kept glancing over with hostile gazes. Just as the first dishes and courses were served, more of my crew showed up. Sobody, Hans, Elfi and Ak Pure with two of our marines. Of course Specialist Warner was also part of the group, although I didn't see him at first because he was walking on his own feet, rather than hitching a ride on Hans broad shoulders. Our group started to become merry indeed. Captain Winthers leaned forward into the table to reach for one of the spicy meat snack balls, the Gothar praised as Dai inspired and spicy. He was right about the spicy part, but Har-Hi complained they weren't spicy enough. Winthers chewed and said with a lower tone. "We traveled far to find that monster over there. He calls himself the Cruel One and I can assure you he lives up to that." I was sure there was more to come and so I didn't say anything. Narth in my head told me that the Wartook had committed a series of horrendous crimes while he had been in the Downward sector of the M-0 galaxy and that Winthers was not really a pirate, but more of a privateer in the actual sense of the term, as he was empowered by his government to hunt down the Wartook and his associates. Narth further explained that Winthers was truly a private party and did acts of piracy but only against enemies of his government. Winthers, of course, had no idea, that Narth was reading his mind and asked to us."You know this Wartook shipmaster?" "I know very little of him. He appears to be part of a group called the Sinister Alliance, and its leader is that masked red dressed pirate going by the name of Red Dragon." I tried another of the meatballs, but unlike Har-Hi, I was unable to stick the whole thing in my mouth. I had to eat the thing in small bites and add the plain soft bread they had served with it. Har-Hi grinned at me."You fight like better than a Dai, but it seems Dai food might be a tad too spicy for you." Shea countered for me."Remember when the captain opened the can of Surströmming, that came with the mail on Sin 4? You actually passed out!" Har-Hi visibly lost a shade of red and became paler."Spirits of the Universe, that stench would cause the evacuation of the biggest Dai Mother." He looked at me."I take that back, Captain. Whoever can stand that smell and eat whatever was in that can is the toughest being, period." TheOther nodded."I completely agree, I have a very poorly developed sense of smell and I believe I was the first Y'All that threw up." Ak Pure shrugged."I thought it smelled kind of appetizing." I made an apologizing gesture toward Winthers."I must apologize, Captain. Instead of discussing food we should, of course, pay attention to our guests." He curled his chaps. "I greatly enjoy the deep comradeship your crew displays. I want to invite you to my ship, so I can return your courtesies and maybe talk a little more open." Narth gave an almost invisible nod and said in my mind."The invitation is genuine and there are no hidden agendas, other than his desire to speak more openly." "I gladly accept your invitation then." "It is for all your crew present as well of course." --""-- While he, his crew and most of my friends were gathering outside, Sodoby and I paid the Gothar proprietor. I was in no particular hurry, exchanged a few words with the avian being when the sharp crack of a Line blaster echoed through the doors. Loud voices and yelling followed. I ran as fast as I could, Narth told me."Shipmaster Winthers has been shot. Hans and TheOther are after the shooter." With a drawn weapon, I joined the group outside. The pleasant and professional Porsthir lay on the pavement, the blast has hit him from the back and had completely vaporized his head. His female cat warrior was sprawled on the ground next to him. I could see no apparent wounds. Red Dragon, his friends, and the Wartook came out of the restaurant too and the Cruel One snickered. "What an unfortunate end for such a long journey." Just as he said it with an amused tone, Hans completing an enormous jump landed right before us with a pavement shaking thud, in his right fist he held a struggling Basil and in the left a long-range Kermac Line blaster."This is the coward who killed Winther's and wounded the Jakone." Hans motioned towards the tall being, hunkering down in wound shock, missing a limb with severe burn wounds to its entire right side." Narth said in my mind."The assassin is a Basil and he is a crew member of the Tormentor. He received the instructions to kill Winthers, his crew members and as many of us as possible." A cold anger grew somewhere below my stomach. "You just declared war on me Wartook, run! Run now, take off and flee, remain if you dare!" The Red Dragon raised his hands."Now, wait a minute..." "No I will not, you protect that cowardly son of a bitch and our deal is off. I am neither impressed nor afraid of you, the Tormentor or all of you together. This Basil is his crew member and received his instructions to kill the Porsthir and as many of my crew as possible." "How would you know that?" "My large friend will now demonstrate how fast he can rip a Basil's legs out unless that scum speaks up." The lizard had no illusions to survive that and yelled."She speaks the truth. The Cruel One is my captain and he ordered me to do it and then blast the Y'All and as many as I can." The Wartook wanted to shoot his own man, but he stopped as he looked into the business end of my weapon."If there is one thing I hate, it is unfair situations. Shooting someone in the back from a great distance is about as unfair as can be!" He glanced at the Red Dragon, but he shook his head."Sorry, but your man spilled it. You started it, you end it." "Hans please get that Jakone to our ship and let Cateria do her thing." The Saturnian handed the assassin to TheOther, then gently lifted the alien being off the pavement and took off like a rocket. Two marines following him like homing missiles making sure no one even tried to interfere. The battle ax wearing cat came stumbling to her feet and said to TheOther."Your push saved my life, but you should have saved him." "I only reacted after the second blast. I did not foresee this attack." She nodded slowly and then swung her ax in a lightning-fast move and decapitated the Basil, held by the Y'All. With a bone-chilling predator howl, she raised her ax and screamed pointing at the Wartook. The captain of the Tormentor did not hesitate, turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could, only to gain distance. He twisted his upper body raised his blaster to end the life of the ax swinging cat. He was instantly perforated by shots fired from TheOther, Shea, Har-Hi and me. "Fine associates you have, Red Dragon. If those are the ones you want to rely on making a 75,000 light year trip, you won't get very far." --""-- RED DRAGON Meateater was furious and he actually yelled at the Red Dragon. "I helped you get started, I showed you the pirate business and made sure you got a good crew, heck I even invested money and loot. Yet you treat me like a piece of Taragit ofal when she's around. She almost killed you too, remember that." It was true, the Red Dragon owed Meateater. When the Karthanians had fixed and modified the ship he didn't really know how to get started, he was a Union Admiral and while he had to admit that he was less than a stellar officer, ever since he started dealing with the worm and kept on sliding down the slippery slide. Swynon was not stupid or he would not have been made an Admiral, but ever since he was on the run he was also out of familiar waters. He could not go back to Thauran worlds, not to his family. He officially was dead and executed, but he had no illusions NAVINT and CID knew he was alive after that stunt of the cursed Kermac agent. Creating a new identity wasn't all that easy without knowing what to do or where to go. It was then when he met Meateater. The brutish Oghr pirate showed him the ropes. How to establish a new identity in Freespace; how to select and hire a capable crew and frankly how to be a pirate captain. With Meateater's help, he managed to create the Sinister Alliance and become a known pirate. It was Meateater who helped him to gather a few shiploads of throat cutting scum and attack Outpost 96. It was Meateater who towed his damaged ship back to Itheamh because his personal nemesis that cursed Neo Viking of all people flew a Wolfcraft. Who knew this human waste on legs, flew like the devil himself and was able to send Loki Torpedoes past the engine shield gaps and shred his aft. Without Meateater he would have been the laughing stock of Freespace. He always had been out for himself first, but that gruff and usually grumpy Oghr had become his closest ally and almost something like a friend. In the lonely hours in his private cabin aboard the Red Dragon, he knew he had lost everything. He would never be able to return to Bleu his homeworld, see his wife or his spoiled and misguided son. A son he still loved, despite it all. He missed his office, his staff. The prestige and the respect he had gained and earned as Union Admiral. He missed the Union and all the convenient things a Union citizen took for granted. Swynon missed Thauran food and he knew he was a very lonely man. This is why he had to admit, he appreciated Meateaters company. However, all changed when he landed on Alvor's Cove and all the inert Celtest equipment he had stolen with the intent to sell, became active. Most of all the little data device that told him about a second Celtest War depot, filled with combat-ready equipment and fully assembled warships, including several Devastator, sized battleships, Celtest style Translocator cannons and a battalion of Celtest war robots. He was one of the few who knew what they had found on Arsenal III, a Celtest Depot. It was from there he squirreled away all the Celtest things after all. First, he wanted to use it to bargain a great deal with the Kermac, but not anymore. If he was able to find the Celtest tech and become its master, he would see Thauran worlds again, as the Emperor of the entire Union and if not at least it would give him the tools for vengeance. That Celtest projection gave him the location and after updating the directions considering a million years of Celtest inactivity he used Z-Point station Astro graphical data to pinpoint the location. 75,000 light years distant in the virtually unexplored Downward sector. A journey he could not make alone, he needed allies, a small fleet with ships able to support each other, face potential hostile forces, maintain engines and replace coils. He had been in logistics all his adult life and he knew that such a trip could only be successful if properly planned and equipped. However Meateater's ship had seen better days and the last engagement against a much better-armed merchant than anticipated, did a number on the Intruder. Now there was this new player, a female pirate fighting and traveling under the name of Black Velvet, he could not make up his mind about her. She was as hardboiled and experienced as they came, that she was female was obviously no handicap to her. Sywin was almost convinced she never went to Union School. Maybe a Gal Drift that somehow got lucky and instead of being sold as a slave while stowing became part of a pirate crew and eventually took over. There were too many little details that pointed to someone not too familiar with Union society. Then there was the enigma of the Y'All. However, she had proven to be resourceful and her apparent rust bucket ship was keeping up quite nicely. That she was a very successful pirate with the funds to afford such a long trip easily. He had seen her treasure first hand. He and Meateater had returned to the spaceport and now were inside the Red Dragon. The Oghr pirate was still venting and the masked Thauran once more paid attention. The Oghar still yelled and was all worked up."She is not leaving Kaliment. I am going clip her down to size. Do you think that this weak, human female really has a chance? I am aware of her tricks, no Shaill poison will help her this time." "You better be careful. Crimson himself told me how quick and deadly she dealt with Dentar; I am sure she has something to do with the end of Duke Donheer and we have seen her fight in the arena. Not to mention her crew. Dai, Y'All, that Terror Hammer champion who's a Saturnian for sure. She has Psionic assets or perhaps is Psionic gifted herself. I am going to destroy her myself, but I rather do it once we found the depot. She might come in handy until then." Meateater shook his big finger."Oh no, Dragon. I am not a snotty scavenger happy to run along. I am doing this for much longer than you and I am tired of her making fun of me. Even you still need to learn a thing or two." "I am not stopping you, whatever you do. I want her dead for what she did to me, just as you. Whoever is at the tavern in Itheamh has a shot to come along. Be it you or her, or both." --""-- The remaining crew of the Whispering Vengeance had recovered the body of their leader and we had returned to the Tigershark as well. I was almost certain I lost my spot in the Red Dragon's expedition and contemplated to either following him or taking him out now and try to squeeze the info regarding the Seenian depot out of him somehow. Cateria greeted me right by the IST shaft as I stepped onto the command deck corridor. "Captain, the patient you sent me is beyond my skills and resources. The blaster shot not only vaporized an arm but roasted something like a nerve cluster in the beings right side. Without details, I don't know what it supposed to do. I can't clone it as neural pathways are different even from otherwise exact clones. Not that cloning is something I am allowed to do." "I know you did your best." "The being is a Jakone from what I understand and the med tech of his friends is not the best. He is not dead, but in stasis right now." "But there is something you wanted to recommend, right?" "I am sure they can help him at Med Central. All we have to do is keep him in zero stasis until we can send him Union side." "Alright, but we have to speak with his crewmates first. Who knows what they will do, now that they lost their captain. I still like to know what this cowardly Wartook exactly did to make them follow him all the way from Downward to this side of the galaxy." "We might find out soon," Har-Hi said pointing at a tiny spot on the landing field. He was looking out the main viewport. Narth, who held the Conn had raised the viewer and uncovered the forward viewport. "What are you actually looking at?" I asked. "A very tall, muscular Togar female with an ax. I have a strong feeling she is coming right here." "I doubt Heimdahl has better eyes than you." I marveled as SHIP lowered the main viewer and zoomed in onto the tiny dot. --""-- We had made it down to the den and extended the loading ramp. Har-Hi, Shea and Hans were with me as the tall cat stomped up the ramp. "I am Suss, the Karnax. I am in search for a new ship to sign on." "Aren't you the first mate of the Whispering Vengeance?" I asked somewhat surprised. "With your captain killed by that coward, is the command seat, not yours?" "I am not good at command. Seventy of my mates want to go back, even though our ship is most certainly not up for the long journey. The rest wants to sell the ship and try to find another way." With a sigh, I waved her in."The boarding ramp is not the best place to discuss these things." Just then something exploded right before me. I ducked instinctively but would have been way too late. While I was reacting I noticed Shea went down with a spray of blood. Fully aware, that I just survived an assassination attack."Full shields. Condition Red. Everyone inside. Medical emergency, landing ramp entrance." Narth appeared and disappeared a heartbeat later with Shea. I got to my feet still a tad confused, knowing full well I just survived an assassination attack. "What just happened?" Hans checked his scanners and said."I think it was a Jooltar Seeker-Destroyer. An intelligent assassin weapon that can be launched days in advance and programmed to attack a particular target." Har-Hi was all serious and I knew he was hiding his realization that he could have died moments ago. He said."I want to visit whoever launched it." SHIP chimed in."I sensed the micro artigrav only after the device fired its pulse engine, but it came from across the trench. The pulse engine switched still on the Togar side. All I could do in time was create a shield before you. I am sorry about Shea. Cateria reported a second later."Shea will be fine, captain. A shrapnel grazed her temple artery, Narth brought her in time." "Thank you Cateria." Was all I could think of saying. "SHIP you saved our lives, no need to apologize." The muscular female cat being said. This is the second assassination attack. I want to help and hunt down these cowards." "I am sorry about this, but I got to sort things out before we talk. Why don't you have a seat on our table, our chef will bring you some bacon and refreshments. We need to find out who is responsible first. We are sitting on a planet and a situation that could start an intergalactic war, so hang in there, but I share your feelings, feline. I am tempted to blast everything in sight myself." --""-- GOVERNOR SERGIA Sergia was well aware of the situation between Togr and Karthania. Nowhere was it more sensitive than right here. The Queen herself had ordered a less aggressive stance, with the Xandrao suddenly having Union muscle and the Nul no longer hostile towards Union the political situation of this region was anything but certain. A large united Dai force roaming the region and threatening pretty much everyone by their presence alone and no one really able to predict their next move. She just consumed the latest reports when her aide contacted her. Her Karthanian counterpart was calling. This was a rare thing and since he called directly, the situation was urgent and not something diplomats and envoys could hash out. She didn't let the Karthanian wait and took the call right away."Spritershj, respected enemy of the other side greetings for you." "I would extend the same to you Governor Sergia, but before I do I want to know why you choose to allow an attack from your side. Are we at war?" "I don't understand, master Spritershj. Our queen has suggested a less aggressive stance just in her last communique. I certainly have not authorized any attacks." "Come on, dear Governor we all heard about that rescued crew, the desperate search for that White Fur criminal of yours and your failed attempt to lure that pirate lady on your side of this world. And now you launch a Seeker Killer from across the trench. Launching, firing or releasing any sort of weapons is strictly against both our government's agreement." "Master Spritershj, I openly admit having interest in that particular Freespace menace called Black Velvet. She was seen with that terrorist we are indeed seeking, but I would never risk war by breaking agreed conditions. I know nothing of a Seeker attack." "The trench is not just a physical barrier my dear, we have extensive sensor and scanner coverage both above and below ground. I am sure your side has the same. We have records of the attack and they are indisputable." "I will investigate the issue and punish the culprit severely. Please give me a day to find out what happened, before things escalate." "That would indeed be advisable, not just the Togar look with worried eyes toward the Dai situation and the Nul- Union development. I expect your call, no later than sundown, after that, I must report the incident to Karthania." --""-- Before I could even form a plan or come to some conclusion; I was still in the Den when Shea came through the doors with a smile on her face."I am well, Captain. It was just a scratch." Her return and comment almost came simultaneously with Elfi calling."Captain, the Togar governor is calling." Since I was still wearing my mask, I had her make the connection. Sure enough, the Togar governor established herself in a simple 3D projection."Greetings to you Captain Velvet. I am glad the attack against you was unsuccessful." "It seems news travels fast. I just decided how to retaliate." "The trench is more than a landmark, there are many eyes on it. The attack was witnessed and it came from an individual associated to the Merchant's Sorrow, a ship owned by Shipmaster Sodex. He decided to use our port to touch down." "I am surprised you telling me this in a call." "Galactic peace hinges often on the strangest things indeed, but an attack from our port on someone on the Karthanian port is such a thing. We ask you to trust Togar justice and assure the Karthanian that this is so." "Now why would I do that?" "We surrounded the Merchant's Sorrow. While we do not have the necessary hardware to contain a ship of this size, we issued an ultimatum to Sodex." She looked at someone outside her visual pick-ups and added."A flier with 150,000 polo Fullweight has been dispatched with the reward you earned, rescuing Togar nationals. We felt it necessary to send it since you did not want to collect it yourself." --""-- Red Dragon was furious and was about to hit and kill his friend Meateater. "You did what? You asked Sodex to kill Black Velvet?" Meateater yelled back with his hand on a blaster. "I owe you nothing and since you decided to humiliate me instead of sticking up for me, I did what I felt is necessary. Sodex needed the polo." "You incredible idiot. Carrying out an attack across the Kaliment trench is the dumbest thing you could have cooked up. The Karthanians demand Sodex and his crew. The Togar have it surrounded. Sodex called for help." "So then help your friends for once instead of letting bitches insult us!" "I told you, I will deal with her. I also told you that I need you, I needed Sodex. These are the engine builders, not the Hull builders. What do you want me to do, short of attacking the Togar? Do you even begin to understand the situation here?" "No I do not and I care not, I am a pirate, I care not about politics, so let us shoot the Togar and leave. I just got my part. Once it is installed my engines will hold till Itheamh." "And have the entire Togar empire on the hunt for us?" "So? You want to return with an armada to take on the Union and you are afraid of the Togar?" "We are not on our way yet..." The Red Dragon just noticed the Merchant's Sorrow blasting into space, killing and scrambling a large Togar ground force. "That idiot, that mindless idiot. The system is full of Togar and Karthanian forces. They are desperate to maintain the status quo!" It didn't even take ten minutes when they were called, as they both decided to land on the Togar side. A Togar commander appeared on their comm equipment and she said."We apprehended your friend, the one called Sodex. He and his surviving crew will spend the rest of their days in the Never Warm mines. While you are not implicated in the actual incident, the Jooltar claims to be asked to do the deed. We ask you to leave Kaliment as soon as possible and not to return." --""-- "Suss, we are not the usual pirates. We don't do much in loot and share none. I am not hiring crew. I am honored by your desire, but I can't accept you as a crew member." I raised my hands."In other circumstances, I would gladly accept you." "I am not Togar and I have no place to go. I will not beg or ask again, but I know you are honest and your crew follows you not for money and loot and I will follow you too, no matter how strange this ship might be." Har-Hi said."We need to talk to your crew too, we can't just leave them here either. This is a dangerous region of space, especially with a ship that isn't up to par." I sat down and took off my mask."I somehow knew you weren't a Togar, Suss. Not that your origin or species has any bearing in my decision, but if I even consider you can't walk away and you are bound to very strict rules of secrecy. You might be stuck with this crew for a few years." "Captain Velvet, I just spend seven years to chase after the culprit that orbital bombed my home. Killed my family and anything I hold dear. I will never see my home again. I am homeless and now that the monster is dead, I have nothing left." Har-Hi said."I got a few seats left in my class, Captain." Shea said with alarm in her voice."Captain, she is wounded." Only as Shea pointed at the dark red puddle next to her feet, I noticed the dripping blood coming from under the apron like short skirt she wore. "You are injured!" "I would not want your decision to be based on feeling sorry for me." "SHIP, another medical emergency at our Den." To her I said."No, usually my crew needs much less incentive to welcome a stray. Welcome to the USS Tigershark, Suss and welcome to the Union Fleet." Har-Hi got up as the Med Robot and Cateria appeared. "I better fill her in about the details. I have a feeling she will be surprised to what she had signed on after all." As I watched them leave, I rolled my eyes towards Shea. "Another one, I know." Fective and Hans stepped up to the table."I am sure it is not the right time to mention it, but the crew of the Tormentor that has not left to the other captains is safely contained and in stasis boxes." "The crew of the Tormentor?" "Yes Captain, we shot the owner and by the unwritten rules of Freespace and pretty much everywhere, you are the owner of the Tormentor." --""-- I found myself on the bridge of the Whispering Vengeance, Narth, Shea and our newest addition, Suss stood by my side. It was her who convinced her crewmates to listen to me. It was a surprisingly easy sell as they were glad for any advice. The new shipmaster was another non-humanoid being with six leg pairs. When it moved it disturbingly did so, apparently upside down with its back to the floor and head hanging down. The being said."We are very glad you came Captain Velvet, will you be our new Captain? I gladly let you have the post." "Unfortunately not, I have a ship, a crew, and a task, but I came here to recommend to you an alternative course of action. The Tormentor is in much better shape than this one, you can have it and try to get back to your space, or you try to make it to Union space, that is much closer. Once you there you are safe and the authorities there will be able to assist you, even getting home." "The Union." Suss stepped forward."If you take this option, I will resign from the Silver Streak and lead you there myself. I discussed this with the captain and the XO of the Silver Streak." "There is no option, Suss. Our beloved Winthers trusted you to be our first mate. Now that you have a plan we follow." The other beings overwhelmingly agreed. --""-- Suss shook my hand."Captain, I take my crewmates to the as promised and make sure they are all situated and then I will wait for you." "Take care Suss and do deliver that message I gave you to Admiral McElligott. He will find the best resources for you." "You can trust me, Captain, I will not reveal anything to anyone other than this Admiral. I got this marvelous GalNet terminal your engineer installed and I will use it as you told me." I shook her paw-like hand."I look forward to the day I can welcome you aboard as a crew member." --""-- We watched the Tormentor climb into the sky and then prepared to leave as well. The Red Dragon actually called and told us that they would leave for Itheamh soon. A little later we watched an official transmission of Togar channels. As four Togar battleships, already en route to assist with the Merchant's Sorrow, engaged the pirate. Sodex had no illusions to survive an engagement with all four and surrendered to be boarded. While it was very difficult to safely contain a bigger starship on the ground, it was an entirely different story in space. Har-Hi stood next to my seat and as usual, with his arms crossed."When you said you wanted to do something about the mines, I had no idea you meant adding workers. Not that I mind in this particular case." "We will do something about it, both sides too. And to be frank I rather seen this scum hang for what they did than working in a mine." Mao said."As it may be captain, the Red Dragon is just lifting off and sensors indicate the Bloody Mary is about to do the same...ah yes here she goes." "Shaka, follow them. Mao keep an eye on Togar units and let us split this system as far as this old Karthanian possibly can." --""-- Yeoman O’Connell came down the ramp from the back of the bridge carrying my monster cup said. “Itheamh is no longer in Freespace, Captain. No more loopholes or justifications necessary. No treaties with the Union exist or limit what we can or cannot do.” I smiled at her and asked, “What do we know about Itheamh, anyway?“` Sobody sitting in the Observer seat that was rarely used on Union ships but had become his station. He even had a console raised from its usual stowed away position. Technically he had no real bridge function but he was invaluable to me. He said, “l believe the Golden databanks are now accessible to Union Fleet information requests and there has been a Golden trading post for, a very long time.” He shifted in his seat so he could address me more directly. “Itheamh is an independent planet, but very close to Karthanian space. It is, if you will, a gigantic junkyard, spaceship market and repair place. It is also an outlet for Karthanian products, spare parts and so on. Remember the scrap we bought on Sin 4?” “Yes I do, don’t we still have some of it?” He nodded. “I traded for even more valuable scrap, and Itheamh is the place to sell it. It is the largest market for scrap outside of the Union. Every scavenger comes here and of course anyone who needs spare parts, repairs or a completely new ship.” I frowned and said. “So another Sin 4, basically?” He shook his head. “No Captain, the planet is at a busy intersection of trans-galactic commerce. It is not far from Karthanian space, the Togar Empire is not far and the seven Oghar Kingdoms are also more or less nearby. It may surprise you Captain, but there are many civilizations here that never had any direct contact with the Union and are more or less unknown to you. ” Shea said, “Would that not exclude the Narth? You’ve been around longer than anyone.” Narth looked up from his display and said: “We Narth have not really explored space ever since we merged with the NNNTH, and that was over five galactic revolutions ago. Then we decided to isolate ourselves and our knowledge even of what is Union space is quite limited. Narth tend to watch Stars, Quasars, Black Holes and Galaxies and have, until recently, not concern ourselves with civilizations and societies. There are societies we did have limited interaction with, but those contacts are very sparse and never lasted.” Sobody seemed pleased that there was something he knew more about than Narth. He continued. "The Itheamh are officially a small independent society but are closely associated with the Karthanians. While the Karthanians want to do business with everyone, they are extremely xenophobic, when it comes to giving outsiders access to their planets. The Itheamh and a few other small societies act as their markets. It is there where they sell their ships and tech and buy scrap and raw materials. Itheamh is perhaps the biggest spaceship junkyard with countless state-run breakdown operations, dismantling yards and scrap processing places. There is always brisk freighter traffic coming and going. Many Kermac Thrall species do business with the Karthanians. So do the Shiss, Union corporations, and many independent civilizations. "Politically it is sort of a fascist-communist society. The Drake rule the Itheamh with an iron fist, there are much more Itheamh than Drakes. Both the Itheamh and the Drake belong to the same race and share a common ancestry. Both originated on the third planet of the system. The Itheamh settled, the harsh fourth planet a few thousand years ago. The Drake fought a nuclear war on their home planet about 300 years ago, and the survivors of that war invaded the fourth planet, as their old, world had become an inhospitable planet.” Sobody frowned and continued. "The Drake oppressing the Itheamh ever since and the Karthanians support the Drake and thus guarantee cheap labor and an outlet for their wares and cement the Drakes position as the rulers of Itheamh.” I mused about the information Sobody had given and said,” So that world isn’t lawless?” Sobody answered: “No it’s quite an orderly society with enclaves of the Karthanian and a dozen other civilizations. As I said we Golden maintain a small trade outpost there as well, and there are business offices of many companies and corporations in a confined district, near their main spaceport. However, it is not Union space and not as well regulated. There is no unified law enforcement past the system. That means pirates have free range as soon as they are beyond the reach of the local government. You must know that most civilizations do not have the excellent long range scanner technology and none of them, as far as I know, have anything in terms of instantaneous communication. Even the existing communication networks rarely extend beyond the local systems and everyone uses a slightly different technology.” Hans, who was sitting at his station grunted. “Making it easy for pirates, I sure prefer the orderly well organized Union if you ask me.” Har-Hi said. “While the Union in general barely knows about these civilizations, they usually do know about us. You won’t see any Union fleet ships in these parts, you can run into Corporate ships of Union businesses such as SII, Enroe, Trigon Corp and Ntugul-Ult, to name a few. Those who know about the Union usually envy us but many see us as a big bully and so there isn’t much love lost.” The Golden agreed and added. “We are near Karthanian space and Arkalon, their main world, about 122 light years from here, in the general directions what you call Galactic North.” I said. “The Karthanians, are they friendly towards the Union?” Shea answered, “Of all their planets, only Arkalon is still in Freespace and that is why they are signatory to the Freespace treaty and officially considered a neutral civilization.” Hans punched up a political map and said after Shea was done: “According to our Intel reports, they are indeed neutral in terms of Shiss or Galactic Council. They do not like the Kermac and have little love for the Shiss as they don’t buy enough Karthanian ships, but there is also no love lost towards the Union either. They are renowned space ship engineers and their entire society is based on that industry. There are fourteen Guilds that form a Council Chamber that is their government. Currently, the Guild of Hull builders holds the Chairman seat which is something like a President. The position rotates every 11. 5 years to another guild. They sell their products to anyone who can pay. Itheamh is one of four worlds where outsiders can go and buy Karthanian tech. The actual Karthanian worlds are taboo for any non-Karthanians and no outsider has ever set foot on one of their core worlds as far as our Intel knows. The Golden said. “As I mentioned they are very good customers for scrap, spaceships and tech components from all species and are very good at copying technology from others. They not anywhere near Union tech standards but catching up to Kermac tech very fast. Shea interrupted. "The science council considers them a TL 7 society." Sobody nodded in agreement and said. "The Karthanian guilds and two private Karthanian companies maintain space docks and shipyards on and around Itheamh.” I said. “This is supposed to be a Karthanian Ship and it doesn’t look too fresh on the outside. Would they not become suspicious if we don’t get any repairs done or buy supplies?” Sobody grinned. “One of the largest ship dealers and shipyard owner is a friend of mine and we can dock at his yard. Emerge later with a nice painted hull and no one is the wiser.” I looked at him and said, “You know we are undercover, right?” “Do you trust me, Captain?” “Yes, I learned to trust you like I trust every one of my crew. I would not want to miss your advice, knowledge, and service and you know I have revised my initial objection to you pretty much the day we met, I am just a bit nervous when it comes to adding strangers to the list who know about us.” The Golden said, “He will never know who we are. I will talk to him while he thinks I am at the Bazaar. He has a GalNet terminal and Elfi can make him think I am calling from there.” I nodded and changed the subject. “How are Union relations to the Karthanian?” Shea again answered. “They are neutral as you know. Karthanian space is not very big and they don’t really expand. They do not accept other species inside their social structure or to settle or live within their society. They do business with all, Piracy and any drug deals are prohibited inside their sphere of control. They do use and buy lots of slaves, usually destined to work on one of their so-called Smelter Moons, but most of their slaves come from within their own society. They do not like the Union much as they are jealous of our far superior technology. In their opinion, the Union is the largest and wealthiest of the great powers and should do more business with them. Karthanian ships, flyers, tanks, and other tech items are available on Union markets and they buy raw materials and ore and of course non-classified technology from Union sources. Union Credits are readily accepted by the way. All in all, they are a stable and solid society and there is little chance we can convince them to join the Union.” I coughed and said. “I am not planning to invite everyone we meet to join Union.” Sobody chuckled. “Well so far, everyone you met either died or joined.” Har-Hi laughed. “He’s got a point there.” Elfi said. “All the regular Comm channels are abuzz with the news that the Nul and Terra are no longer enemies.” The Gray Prince, still sitting by Elfi taking notes and followed her instructions said. “Since my father now has access to a GalNet terminal, I was able to talk to him a few times. He is deeply impressed by the Terrans and the efficiency of the Union. Not really surprising is that many Nul are excited about a trustworthy ally and partner and that I was saved by humans made big waves. Officially I am preparing to become the first Nul fleet officer. My father thinks the possibility of the Nul joining the Union is quite real and he feels it will happen long before I become King. Trade agreements and Joint Defense pacts are already being worked on, but I personally think we will begin the PUMA process long before these pacts are worked out, making them moot.” I sighed and glanced at my fingernails. “Well then, ruining perfectly nice slingbacks stopping that Stomper was not a total waste.” That caused them all to laugh and I said, “I would have never thought Nul-Nul could laugh or have a sense of humor.” He also turned his forward facing seat to better talk with me and said: “Unlike humans, we actually did bomb ourselves eight times back to the Stone age before the first Gray of all was able to unite all Nul under one rule. That is why we are around as long as the Saresii but haven’t been able to develop a real advanced civilization. We had to rebuilt and re-invent many times so it took us much longer than other species to finally become a united people and remain a spacefaring civilization. That first gray ruler achieved this by killing all his rivals and prohibiting the slaughter of scientists and artists whenever a warrior felt like doing so. He also allowed Nul to laugh openly and in public.” Shea said, “He allowed you to laugh?” He closed his big eye twice which was the Nul way of agreeing and he said: “It was considered a crime punishable by death to show any form of emotion in public. Live givers killed their young for crying or laughing before the reign of the First Gray. It still does not come as easily to Nul as it comes to humans, but we are improving.” I said. “I think there is much we have to learn from each other.” He held up his big hand like appendixes. “Can you imagine how long it took us to build a Computer that wasn’t the size of a house with hands like that? Our tech is still crude compared to Union tech, but what we make we managed to make very durable!” I looked at his enormous fingers and said, “Now that you mention it I can only imagine.” He said. “There is this old Nul story about an angry Purple Nul going to a Computronics merchant complaining that his new machine did not work no matter how hard he was hitting it.” The image of that was actually quite funny and we laughed again. Hans said. “We Saturnians have the same problem. We can’t manipulate small items.” Circuit came to the bridge accompanied by an S 61 Multifunction Robot, wearing a black Union uniform. I said turning my chair. “Don’t tell me he wants to be a crew member too!” “No Captain, that is just an S 61 Multibot, I have completely removed its brain. This is Starman Tyron Suit. He is simulating a Uniform and actually steering the robot. So it can perform any tasks it needs to do. He’s got hands, feet, and a head.” The Robot saluted. “Starman Tyron Suit reporting officially for duty Captain. I completed the required classes given by our executive officer. I am not only a cadet, but a real Union citizen, Ma'am.” I agreed with a nod. “Well, that isn’t a bad solution actually.” “Your Engineer is not only a machine like me but quite brilliant. I am no longer just a garment but can be an interactive and productive member of society instead of being a thing. Did I mention I am a citizen?” "Yes, you did Starman Suit. I snickered while I said, “Then all we have to do is find you a department that suits you. No pun intended.” Har-Hi put his hand before his mouth and mumbled, “Now I wonder what suits the suit.” The Suit said, “I was conceived as a battle suit and I feel I could be a good security officer.” I said. “I am sure Hans can use you and start training you, as the security tasks of a Union officer might not be the same as Seenian requirements.” Tyron saluted again. “Captain, I was a tool, a thing before. Now I am a being and everyone here crew treats me as such. Captain, you might not understand, but I made friends. That you made this possible is the reason I will attempt to make you proud, Ma’am.” I said. “I am glad you think that way." --""-- My bridge watch ended without any incidents. It was still a day before we would reach space where GalNet communication was possible. The forenoon watch had taken over and I was not tired or particularly hungry. Since it was a Tuesday, the pool water temperature would be kept to the liking of most of the crew, sadly not mine. So I decided to relax after I had done my log book entry and perhaps read a book. Something I hadn’t done since I had left the academy. Just as I put the pen down and closed the log book, the door chime announced a visitor and it was Shea. She came in and said. “Are you busy?” “No, not at all, I am done with the logbook entry and wasn’t even sure what to do with the rest of the day.” She sat down on the sofa and leaned back. I had kept the lights low in my quarters, except over the desk. The dim light made her beautiful hair shine in a special way that surrounded her lovely face and spilled on her shoulders. She was wearing a Saresii style velvet suit that molded her curves like a second skin and I simply could not put my eyes off her. She said “We haven’t had much time together since the last time I was sitting here. I know you are the Captain now and I am your Science Officer while we are on duty...” I went over, sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She immediately snuggled close to me. Then she said, while she had her head on my chest, “We are still lovers, right?” Her hair smelled intoxicating and it was softer than silk to the touch. I said, “Nothing has changed about my feelings for you. I am just so insecure about how to express my feelings. I realize I don’t want to go back to being Eric. I feel free and content the way I am right now, but will it be fair to you?” She simply kissed me and all questions melted away. There was just us and nothing else mattered. Our bodies now all tangled up and there was no place for words, I simply listened to her breath and her heartbeat felt her warm body and discovered that love had no rules and no boundaries. This was the answer, there was a third way. I could remain, Erica, embrace all that came with it and at the same time accepting all that was still Eric. Right here with Shea, it mattered not if I was Erica or Eric, or maybe both at the same time and then for a little while I had completely ceased to exist and there was only us. She traced my lips with her finger and whispered., “I think that answers all our questions.” Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson